


And Ever

by laurapxlmer



Series: Forever and Ever [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Louis doesn't want kids, M/M, Sequel, Teacher!Harry, dads, event planner!louis, harry has baby fever, its fluffy, theres barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapxlmer/pseuds/laurapxlmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants a baby and Louis doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Ever

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested of me to write a sequel to Forever, my wedding oneshot I wrote a bit ago. As I can't write smut to save my life, I couldn't do a honeymoon one, but I also didn't want to make it easy like 'oh hey everyone wants a baby lets have a baby yay end of oneshot' so. It's really just flufffffff with a disagreement.

Turns out, Louis’s “forever” with the gangly idiot love of his life isn’t his dream “forever” – working until their mid-forties and retiring to the small French village they visited after their honeymoon before getting back to work with only a grumpy house cat, maybe a small dog, to distract them from each other. He doesn’t hate kids, he loves them; just isn’t crazy about going through what his mum went through when he was little.

 

But, just because life never wants to give Louis a break, Harry wants kids. Plural. As in, more than just their cats, Vic and Geri.

 

They’ve been the Tomlinsons – Harry just _insisted_ on taking Louis’s name, wouldn’t let Louis have a say in the matter – for two months on the dot when Harry brings it up first.

 

“Hey, Lou?” he asks that night while looking over some very deep what-I-did-over-summer sentences-with-paintings from his kindergarten class at the kitchen table.

 

Louis looks up from his laptop – if he was on Polyvore looking at wedding ideas, no one has to know – and admires his husband. His hair is pushed up into one of  his ridiculous scarves, the shirt he’s wearing was stolen from Louis’s closet and was far too tight, and his boxers have ‘Tuesday’ written all over them in Comic Sans on a Thursday; how’d Louis end up with such a perfect goofball? A small smile spreads across his face as he pets the head of Vic, the younger of the twin Tomlinson cats. “Yeah, baby?” he answers, probably later than he should, but no one can blame him for getting caught up.

 

Harry takes a deep breath, knowing Louis’s thoughts on having kids of their own. “Can we have a baby?”

 

Louis stops petting Vic almost immediately out of shock, causing her to meow meanly and jump down off of the couch. His eyes go wide, and he starts racking his brain, trying to think of a way to say no to the only person he can’t say no to. “Haz, unless you have the world’s most convincing strap-on, I don’t think we can make a baby.”

 

Harry sighs and walks from their small kitchen table to their small living room couch to sit next to his older husband. “Lou,” he groans. “You know what I mean. I want a baby. Please?”

 

Louis looks down, closing his eyes. “Baby, you know I don’t want kids. We’ve talked about this.” It wasn’t a _no_ , not really, because he doubts he could get that word out when facing Harry.

 

“Okay,” Harry says, disappointment evident in his tone.

 

“I’m sorry, Haz, I just—“

 

“Boo, it’s alright. I’ll be fine. Hey, I teach little kids five days a week, I can live with that.”

 

Louis looks up from studying the couch cushions and smiles sadly at Harry. “I’m sorry,” he says again before kissing his husband. While Louis meant for it to be a short but sweet kiss, Harry has other plans; he slips his tongue into Louis’s mouth and grabs his neck, leaning him back on the couch. “Harry,” Louis giggles when he pulled away a moment later, “what are you doing?”

 

Harry smirks. “We can still try for a baby though,” he says, nipping at Louis’s neck. “Think how cute you’d be with my baby in your stomach, then you’d have to love your stomach as much as I do.” He moves down to Louis’s collarbone, slipping his hand under the older man’s shirt. Louis smiles; only his Hazza could turn baby talk into foreplay, and only he’d be turned on by it. “Or if you topped tonight, imagine how clumsy I’d be if I had fifty pounds extra in the front of me.” He grinds his hips down on Louis’s.

 

And they both know it’s not possible, but it’s a fun way to go from a serious conversation to sex, and practice makes perfect.

 

-

 

The second time Harry brings it up is when he thinks Louis can’t hear, because he’s in the kitchen talking to a very pregnant Em Payne while Louis is supposed to be watching footie with Niall.

 

But Louis has to refill his bowl of popcorn that Liam devoured and grab another beer for himself, and he stops short of the kitchen and ducks out of the way when he hears Em start sigh then talking. “Honestly, Haz, I don’t know what to say. Liam and I haven’t been in this situation. We both want kids and we were thrilled to find out about Levi. Have you asked why he doesn’t want kids?”

 

Louis doesn’t hear anything for a second, so he assumes Harry is nodding. “It’s because he’s scared of what happened to his mum. His birth dad left them when Louis was only a few months old, then Jay’s second husband left after Dais and Pheebs were born. She had five kids to raise on her own.”

 

Em more than likely has her thinking face on, Louis guesses. “Yeah, Liam’s said something about him being stressed out now that Dan and Jay have split and she has all six girls. Plus, maybe he regrets having to grow up too fast to help with his sisters?”

 

“I never thought about that,” Harry says, sounding down. He’s probably looking at the floor and running a hand through his hair with the other hand on his hip. “I’m so stupid.”

 

Em sighs again. “Haz, look. Just give him some time, yeah? He’ll come ‘round. He loves the kids in your class, and you’ve seen how he is with his sisters and Sophie. Zayn and Perrie wouldn’t have made him godfather if he hated kids. Just chill out with pressuring him, ‘kay?”

 

It sounds like Harry takes a step forward, probably hugging Em. “Thanks for helping. I’m sorry I worry so much.”

 

Louis decides it’s as good of a time as any to walk in, being sure to ask, “What are you worrying about, baby?” so it doesn’t look like he was listening. He’s sneaky like that.

 

-

 

The third time Harry talks about having a baby – not just mentioning it in passing, saying how cute this outfit would look on a baby-girl-version of Louis, those types of things – is a week before Harry’s twenty-forth birthday while they’re lying in bed. Harry is counting the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to their ceiling, trying to get to sleep because he has to be up early for the fieldtrip tomorrow, and Louis is flipping through a magazine that supposedly has pictures of ‘the best celebrity wedding of the century’ when he says it.

 

“Lou, I want a baby.”

 

Louis groans, knowing he’ll break eventually if Harry doesn’t stop asking, and puts down the magazine before rolling over to wrap around his husband. “I don’t,” he responds quietly, trying not to sound too much like a dick but trying to be firm.

 

“But—“

 

“Harry, you know why, and you know that I can’t say no to you,” Louis says, adding a bite to Harry’s ribs to make his harshness a little less… harsh.

 

Harry sighs and turns to his right, making his back face Louis. “I know.”

 

“Haz, don’t be mad at me. Please.”

 

“I’m not mad, Lou. I just want a family with you that goes beyond cats named after Spice Girls.”

 

-

 

It’s the next day when Louis is preparing for a meeting with a client that he decides, _fuck it, I want a baby too_. He knows Harry will never leave him, they don’t have to have more than one, and he knows that he’ll fall more in love with Harry once he sees him play with their child.  So Louis pulls up Google and starts his search for orphanages and possible surrogates. His client comes in soon after Louis’s research began, so he has to stop planning his baby and start planning a fifty-year anniversary party.

 

-

 

Charlene is five the next time Harry brings up babies.

 

“Louis, I want a baby,” he says, sitting in the middle of the floor after painting Charlie’s room a ‘big-girl’ purple.

 

Louis smiles from the doorway, holding a sleeping Charlie on his hip, and nods. He thinks back to Charlie’s first day alive, wrapped up in a light pink blanket that Anne knitted just for her, making everyone smile and tear up because no one cares if she’s too early, everyone’s just happy that she’s alive and safe and so is the surrogate, Rae; her first day home from the hospital where they were met with balloons and cake and family and friends; her first day at school, when she cried and cried because she didn’t get to be in Dada’s class even though Sophie and Gracie had been years before.

 

Louis turns back to Harry. “Okay.”

 

Harry looks up suddenly, eyes wide and mouth opened a little. “What? But I thought you only wanted one.”

 

Louis looks at Charlie and smiles. “Yeah, I changed my mind.”

 

“We can have another one?” Harry asks, sporting one of the biggest smiles Louis’s ever seen on his husband’s face. Louis nods. “Can we use your sperm for the next one? Please, I know she looks like you because of Lottie, but please?”

 

“Sure, baby. If it’ll make you happy.”

 

Harry jumps up and kisses Louis hard and quick, still careful to not wake their sleeping daughter. “Thank you. I love you so much. Both of you. Soon to be three of you. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever.” Harry punctuates every ‘ever’ with a kiss, spreading them all over Louis’s face.

 

Louis giggles and pulls away. “And ever?”

 

Harry nods, before agreeing verbally. “And ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at hfflpffhoe


End file.
